Love Hurts Life Sucks
by Blue Eyes Angel 2
Summary: You think being a profiler would mean you have all the answers. But if anything it only leaves more questions and bigger problems. Problems that seem that even giving a profile can't fix.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

 **Prologue**

Feet stumbling, one going forward, the other walking backward. Hands grabbing at shirts and hair, teeth, lips and tongue clashing with each other. One pulled away to get a breath of air.

"W-we really…shouldn't do this…here."

Teeth attacked neck, a moan echoed in the room.

"Why, it's not like we haven't done it here before."

A groan. "Yeah and remember…the number of times we almost got caught."

A thick laugh erupted. "It's hot just thinking about it."

The sound of a zipper being pulled down could be heard.

"Come on, I'll be quick, in and out."

This time the other laughed. "Is that how you described our sex life, a quickie."

Strong hands reached forward pulled down the other's pants.

"You know I don't, but you love it when I try to get inside you as quick as possible."

"Only you can talk dirty instead of it seem like you're talking about the weather.

"You love all the filth talk."

"I do."

Lips met again as the sound of a phone went off.

"Urgh, seriously!"

"That thing always seems to go off whenever it gets good." The one complained as the other look at their phone.

"It's Garcia, we have a case. I need to get back to the bullpen."

"Okay."

Clothes found themselves back in the proper place in a matter of seconds.

The one walked to the door before turning to the other.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let me leave first, my team is waiting."

The other stepped back. "Alright, I have nowhere to be, so I can wait for a bit."

A kiss was given again. Then the door opened.

"See you later SSA Unit Chief Andy Benson."

"You too, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

 **Chapter 1**

The first time with Andy, Spencer was laid with guilt, not just because he slept with a man he barely knew, but what everyone would think if it was revealed to all of Quantico. Spencer didn't care that he slept with another man, but if word got out that he was sleeping with a superior agent. It would look bad on himself, but most importantly Gideon and in exchange, it would look bad on Hotch. This would be an act of betrayal to the people that defended Spencer being in the BAU when others mocked and doubted him. And although Spencer doesn't believe gender should play a component in sexual and romantic interest, there are others who do, he didn't need to make any more of a social outcast of himself any more than he was. Stepping into the bullpen after with Andy was always like walking around naked. That was the problem working with profilers 24/7. Nothing can be hidden, and Spencer has always been like an open book for everyone to read. Morgan was the first to spot him from the conference room. The rest of the team was already sitting discussing the case. Quickly he made his way up, Morgan's eyes never leaving him.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Spencer as he took a seat next to Prentiss.

"That was a long lunch break," commented Rossi.

"Long line," replied Spencer.

"Hope it was a good lunch."

"Actually, I never got to eat-" quickly Spencer shut his mouth as soon as the words left. It was evident in everyone's expression that nobody believed him.

He sent a pleading look to JJ to continue what she was saying and once she did everyone's attention turned back to the case. Even Morgan finally turned his eyes back to the board. Spencer cast a glance at Hotch, who was quite the whole time. His eyes were boring into Spencer, letting him know that he would hear for being late the fifth time this week.

But it had been like this for the past few months since Gideon left. Things seemed to slowly start to roll downhill ever since he went to the cabin that night. Gideon leaving reminded Spencer too much of his father. He had never thought of Gideon as a father figure before. He decided a long time ago that he didn't need a father. So, he didn't need Gideon. Spencer thought he had everything under control, but ever since Ryan Phillips was killed in front of him by Jack Vaughan, he realized he was wrong. The only thing keeping him steady was this job.

"One more thing."

Spencer looked up to Hotch. "The Bureau has ordered an evaluation of the team."

Spencer was glad he was not the only one confused. "Evaluation?" question Morgan.

"A psychic evaluation, in other words, group and individual therapy," answered Hotch.

A row of groans went around the table.

"Seriously why?" asked Emily.

"The director has decided that with everything this team has been through."

If Spencer didn't know any better, he would say that Hotch's eyes shot over to him for a second.

"And what we do on a daily basis it would be good for the team," explained Hotch.

"That's what yearly evaluations are for," stated Spencer. "Why do they suddenly care now. It's not like they ever bothered before with this team."

Hotch shot Spencer a look that he is all too familiar with as telling him that he needed to watch himself. Spencer pretended to ignore that look as JJ smiled sadly at him.

"It's an order from higher above, so it's not up for debate," said Hotch.

"When's our first appointment? So, I can mark my calendar" asked Rossi with a hint of dry humor in his voice.

"Next week. But right now, we have a case to solve. Wheels up in thirty."

Spencer gathered his files like the rest of the team filed out of the room. He was about to follow Emily out of the place when Morgan stepped in front of him.

"You okay, anything you want to tell me," asked Derek.

"No," said Spencer. He winced at his quick answer. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, kid-"

"Morgan, stop it. I'm just tired okay."

He moved passed Derek and walked down the catwalk. He could feel Derek following behind him.

"I'm here when you are ready to talk," called Derek from behind him.

Reid tired not to roll his eyes as he reached his desk and grabbed his bags. "Sure Morgan, whatever you say."

This time he followed Emily out of the office quickly before Derek could say more.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

 **Chapter 2**

 **2 weeks later**

A black SUV was speeding through traffic in Brooklyn, trying very hard to get to its destination quickly but also not to get in an accident at the same time. The driver of the SUV usual doesn't drive often. He usually lets his other team members handle the driving while he sits in the back and directs the driver where to go on the map he holds.

"How do we know that he's heading here?" asked JJ. Her ear was pressed to a cell. She said she was going to call Hotch and tell him where they were going.

"The profile tells that he will be compiled to go back where it all started with his mother," answered Spencer

JJ shut the phone close. "Hotch wants us to wait for them. He doesn't want us to confront the unsub alone."

Spencer turned the wheel to avoid a taxi cab. "We can't do that. If I'm right, he's going to try and kill himself after killing Mindy."

They pulled up behind a blue coupe parked to the edge of the Brooklyn bridge.

"That's Mindy's car," stated JJ.

Both got out and walked over to the car, guns drawn. They looked inside to find nothing.

"The cars not locked," said Spencer.

"She's not in the trunk," said JJ, who had popped it open. "Cars still warm."

"Which means he's got her close."

"Spence."

Spencer followed to where JJ was pointing. On the other side of the bridge a few feet down were their unsub; Tucker and Mindy with him. Both standing on the other side of the stifling grid of the bridge. Even from afar you could see the tears in Mindy's eyes and her shakes as she begged for her life. Tucker was going to jump with Mindy.

JJ and Spencer ran over, once they got close Spencer raised his hand to JJ. "Both of us could spook him into jumping. Let me talk to him."

She looked like she wanted to argue but before she could, Spencer walked over to Tucker and Mindy. He holstered his gun and moved it as far from Tuckers line of sight.

Mindy spotted Spencer first. "Please! Please help me!"

"Tucker Kent," called Spencer.

Tucker's head shot up as he looked over to Spencer. "Who are you? Go away!"

"My name is Spencer Reid, I am with the FBI. I'm here to help."

"You mean you're here to help her. You don't care what happens to me!" shouted Tucker.

"That is not true. I care what happens to you too. I know what you have been through. I know about your mom."

"She left me! It's all her fault!"

"And ever since then you see all women like your mother," said Spencer. "Someone who's just going to abandon you."

Spencer took a step closer to Tucker until he was on edge a foot away from Mindy and Tucker. He could feel the worry and fear radiating from JJ, but he chooses to just focus on Tucker right now.

"You don't know anything!"

"You're right I don't," agreed Spencer. "Only you know what you went through and what you feel and that's okay. Whatever you feel."

"It's okay," asked Tucker.

"It's okay," repeated Spencer. "Whatever you feel right now is okay."

Tuckers rip of Mindy loosen a bit. "It didn't mean to hurt those women."

"I know Tucker. I promise you we will get you help, but you have to let Mindy go."

A few seconds passed before Tucker nodded and handed Mindy to Spencer. With JJ's help, he was able to get Mindy back over to the other side. JJ took her back to the SVU while Spencer turned back to Tucker.

"Come one, Tucker." Spencer held out his hand. "Let's go. It's over now."

But in a split second something it Tucker's attitude changed. "I'm sorry."

"Tucker no!"

Spencer watched as Tucker dropped down and was consumed by the black water of the East River. Spencer knew a person can only stay surface for 20 seconds before they go underwater. That 20 second was the time to save someone.

So, Spencer jumped.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Past)**

Spencer Reid was nervous, today was his first day at the BAU. Gideon was waiting for him inside, said to meet him on the 5th floor. After checking in with the front security desk, he got into the elevator and pressed the fifth button key. Spencer watched the doors close before a hand jerked out and halted the doors, making them stop and open again. They revealed a handsome man with fair skin and dark hair that curled. Although he was a grown man, he still had a boyish look to him which reminded Spencer of the boys from his college. The guys who never made it past the first year.

It was then that Spencer realized that the man was talking to him.

"What?" asked Spencer.

"I asked if you were heading to the BAU?" said the man.

"Yes, I am," replied Spencer. "I uh, pressed the button for the fifth floor."

"I saw that it's why I asked."

"Oh…right"

Spencer looked up and saw that they were only on the 3rd level. The elevators were slow.

"So, are you an intern or something?" asked the man.

"I'm actually starting my first day there as an agent," answered Spencer.

"Really," said the man. "You're messing with me, right?"

"What does that mean," asked Spencer, trying to not let his irritation show.

"Well, I didn't think anyone so young could be working for such a high elite team," said the man. "And no offense, but you don't exactly scream FBI agent."

"I don't believe age should define one's intelligence for capability," said Spencer.

"Intelligence?"

"My full name is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor,"

"I have two PHD's…."

"You're kidding me," asked the man looking at him shocked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," replied Spencer.

The man turned back to the door. "You still don't look like an FBI agent, you don't even look like a cop."

"The same could be said about you," said Spencer.

The man turned to him irritated "About me?"

"You don't look that much older than me," said Spencer.

"I'm 27 years old," said the man. "Although I only work in the SWAT division, not precisely consider elite in the FBI."

The man held out his hand to Spencer.

"Andy Bensen,"

Spencer took his hand. "Spencer, Spencer Reid."

 **(Present)**

Derek was going to kill Reid. As soon as he got him to the hospital and made sure that he was okay. It had been hours since Reid jumped off the bridge after Tucker, and the team along with the whole NYPD searched for them all over the East River. It was finally within the last hour that they were able to find both Tucker and Reid. Tucker was dead, and Reid had a case of hyperthermia maybe and dripping wet, but he was alive. When Reid got off the rescue boat, JJ practically jumped on him. JJ looked like she was hugging him harder than when they found him after the Hankel case, sobbing in relief. But from where Derek was standing he could tell that Reid wasn't focused on JJ squeezing the life out of him. His eyes were zoomed in on Tucker's body as the medical team rolled him out in the body bag. From Reid's face, Morgan could tell, all he cared about was Tucker. That Tucker died, and he lived.

Which is why Derek wanted to and will kill Reid. Heck, he wanted to kill Reid the minute JJ told him the kid jumped after Tucker. But for the past eight hours, JJ had been doing nothing but trying not to sob and vanish the image of her dead friend. Emily was in a panic, using the search and staying objective to not let her teammates know she was scared. Rossi was biting off the head of any and every NYPD officer that came to Rossi with no leads or news and swearing under his breath when he thought nobody, but Derek was listening.

Hotch, to the untrained eye Aaron Hotchner appeared like the familiar stoic face leader of the BAU. Derek, however, had witnessed the man during the time of Foyte and Hankel, he knew his boss all too well. Derek was no better, he had been searching with the rest. He probably would have gone underwater after his friend if Emily hadn't been there to grab him by his jacket. It was eight hours of hell they all went through, imagining the worst that happened to Reid. And all Reid cared about was the unsub. Derek does admire Reid's compassion for the unsub at times, but here at this moment, it was a reminder of how Reid cared too much for these guys. To the point of where the kid would take a bullet to the head or jump off a bridge. It had to stop. Derek didn't know how, but he was going to make the kid get rid of his need to save everyone. Or with God as his witness, Derek was going to kill the kid.

"Of all the…stupidest…"

Spencer thought her head was going to blow off her shoulders.

"…Careless…. Irresponsible…."

He really hoped not because he really liked her too much for her head to exploded.

"Do you have a…I should just kill you myself…."

Not to mention it makes a mess everywhere.

"I can't believe…"

He wondered if there was a statistic on the possibility of people's head's blowing off if they're mad enough.

"Reid doesn't just stare, answer me!"

Probably not.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

Emily looked ready to rip his head off, that was more of a Morgan thing. Next to putting someone's head on a stick, so maybe she just shot him with her gun.

"I want to know what was going through your head when you decided to jump off a bridge after a serial killer," demanded Emily.

Spencer shrugged.

"Reid!"

"Emily, I honestly could not tell you why my body decided to jump off a bridge. One minute I was staring down where Tucker fell and the next thing I know I was in the water," he explained.

Emily's eyes scanned him before replying. "That's not all there is to it."

"Maybe not, but I do not want to tell you in a not so private hospital room only wearing a hospital gown," explained Spencer.

"You can't leave until you are cleared by the Doctor," stated Emily.

"Which is ridiculous because I feel fine!"

Emily shot him a look that clearly said, "really?".

"Just sit here and wait for Morgan to come back with the Doctor."

"I don't really have a choice. The nurses took all my stuff, my phone, my gun, my shoes, did that so I won't run."

"You are not a prisoner here Reid."

"Then how come Morgan all but dragged me in here like one. He probably would have handcuffed me if you weren't there."

Spencer will never be able to live down how Morgan threw him over his shoulder and carried him over to the ambulance when he refused to go. Spencer was even manhandled into the gurney by Morgan. It was something he wasn't going to live down for a while.

"Yeah, he probably would have since Hotch gave him the all clear to if you continued to resist."

"What!"

"Well, what did you think was going to happen after jumping off a bridge."

"This is ridiculous. You know they took all my clothes too."

"Because they were all wet."

"I am literally wearing paper underwear right now!"

"Sounds sexy," said Garcia walking into the room.

"Hey Garcia," greeted Emily.

Garcia had arrived after the fifth murder, so she could help with the NYPD computer system and get them any leads. She like the rest of the team had not been too happy or calm when heard of Reid's underwater dive.

"Hello, my doves, I bring clothes and underwear for our super genius," said Garcia as she held up Spencer's go back. "I would suggest the black ones, sexy is always sexy, next to red."

Spencer blushed and grabbed his bag from Garcia. The pair that she was referring to be the ones he wore when he was with Andy. They were the only few clean pairs he had since he hadn't gotten the chance to do any wash.

"Morgan says that you can't change thou until the Doc checks you," said Garcia as Spencer opened his bag.

"Oh, come on!"

"Stop complaining kid," said Morgan storming in. "I found the Doctor."

Accurate enough in walked an elder woman with red hair.

"Spencer Reid- "

"Dr. Spencer Reid." Everyone in the room corrected.

The woman nodded. "Of course, Dr. Reid, my name is Dr. Smith. I would like to examine you and make sure that there was serious damage done to you."

"I feel fi- "

"Reid," warned Morgan.

Spencer shut his mouth.

Emily turned to Dr. Smith. "We'll all leave so you can examine him."

Emily and Garcia walked out of the room, but Morgan stood at the doorway, almost like he was guarding Spencer. He stood there the whole time as Dr. Smith checked him out. Spencer did his best to pretend that Morgan wasn't there, but it was hard with the guy burning a hole through Spencer's head. He turned his head away from the doctor and Morgan, closing his eyes. He allowed his mind to drift.

 _Hands touching and smoothing over body parts._

 _Gentle kisses sprinkling the back, stomach, thighs, chest, and neck. Moaning as the kisses got lower._

 _"Ah, Spencer, right there, don't stop. Spencer, Spencer, Reid- "_

"Reid, Reid."

Spencer's body jerked as he looked to the doctor and Morgan staring at him.

"Sorry, sorry, what did you ask me?" he did his best to ignore the blush that was probably appearing on his face.

Dr. Smith smiled. "Nothing, I was just saying that we were all done."

"Oh."

 **(Past)**

Spencer's back hit the bed as his body and mouth were attacked. He had never done this before. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to be under the touch of another human being. There was a moment when he wasn't confident he would know what to do, but his body picked up the slack that his brain couldn't. Every hand, kiss, tongue, and moan that came from his body felt like a dance to him. It shouldn't be possible how his body knew what to do. But he didn't care now.

Cloths being taken off and thrown in random directions.

Kissing

Hands touching.

This was wrong, Spencer knew that.

His underwear was removed.

It broke the rules.

Hands grasp his thigs as Andy mouth went down and began to lick and kiss. Spencer let out a moan.

This man was his co-worker. Close enough to be his boss.

Spencer let out another moan as he worked his fingers through the man's hair.

It was wrong.

Spencer back arched.

But he didn't care.

 **(Present)**

"Reid!"

Spencer jumped and looked up at Morgan staring down at him. They were back on the jet, heading home. All the team was asleep except for him and Morgan.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Spencer.

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream," said Morgan.

"Not at all," admitted Spencer.

Morgan gave him a longer stare before putting back on his headphones and resting in his seat.

Spencer looked out the window of the plane. It was going to be impossible for him to get any sleep.

 **TBC**


End file.
